


Duality

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Kal Ho Naa Ho
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rohit and Naina wade through their emotions as they spend their first night together as husband and wife. My take on the relationships in Kal Ho Naa Ho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

_Suhaag raat_. The happiest night of any woman's life. That is what Dadi had whispered slyly to Naina a few weeks before the wedding. Naina had blushed and scolded her Dadi for bringing it up, only to be reminded that Dadi was not going to give up until she had great-grandchildren.

A few weeks ago. Those weeks had slowly turned into years, into centuries. So much had changed since then. Happiness had finally begun to shine on their lives, only to be clouded once again. They had found out that every miracle came with a price.

Rohit watched his new bride slowly slip her bangles off of her wrists. The action was extremely trite, but somehow Naina managed to make it seem mechanical. Soulless. The tears in her eyes had finally dried, but the pain was still evident on her face.

This would not be a night of happiness.

Naina moved towards the bed and sat down, barely noticing that Rohit was observing her every move. He watched her face, sifting through each emotion, looking for one that did not remind him of the one man who had changed their lives forever.

Aman. He had given them everything, but he had taken so much. Naina had tried for days to feel anger, hatred, disgust. He had lied to her. He had lied to everyone. He had played them all for fools. And yet, all she felt for him was love.

A love so deep, she was afraid her heart would burst. A love she had believed she would never feel for anyone in her whole life. A love that she could not understand. A love that was breaking her heart.

_Adhuri_.

But she was not incomplete. She had her husband now. Today, in the eyes of the world, she had been made complete. She had been given a reason to live out the rest of her days. Guiltily, Naina looked over at Rohit. Her_ pathi_. Her _jeevan saathi_.

She had barely noticed Rohit all day, but she realized that he had been her shadow. Wherever she went, he had gone too. Throughout the wedding ceremony, they had been side-by-side as the priest carried out the rites, yet she had only felt the burning presence of Aman sitting behind her.

Naina looked at Rohit, seeking compassion, seeking support, seeking the strength she needed. But she was shocked to find that looking at Rohit was like looking into a fragile mirror. His eyes reflected the pain she felt in her heart.

Every movement Naina made, every breath she took, every tear she shed reminded Rohit of Aman. Every time he looked at her, he felt the pain stab at his heart.

With each thought, Rohit realized just how much Aman had meant to him. Much more than he had ever realized. He had shown Rohit things about himself that he had never known before. He had made Rohit into the man he thought he could never become.

Rohit would wake every morning, hoping to have Aman barge into his home. Hoping that Aman would bring the light he carried with him and brighten up Rohit's day. Somewhere, someday, his relationship with Aman had moved beyond one of friendship. Rohit was not sure how he would define it. It was unusual, irrepressible, wonderful. So much like Aman himself.

And yet, Aman had shattered his heart with his lies. He had shattered the small piece of happiness they had all begun to cling to. Aman's death would only bring emptiness into their world.

But for now, they had each other.

Rohit moved towards the bed, assuredly taking Naina in his arms.

This would not be a night of happiness, but it would be a night for love.

As they both lay their heads down on their pillows, their thoughts continued to betray them. They held each other in a tight embrace, hoping they could somehow gain strength.

And on their first night together, they were lost to the world. They dreamt only of the man they loved.


End file.
